1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image correction device and an image correction method for the image correction device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical camera module includes a lens module and an image sensor. The lens module and the image sensor may not be aligned accurately. A center of an image taken by the camera module may deviate from a center of the image sensor. The deviation may render the test (e.g., the test of resolution) of the camera module inaccurately. In addition, the deviation may deteriorate the imaging quality of the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image correction device and an image correction method, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.